


When the Sun Hits

by cmdf



Series: the block party 'verse [5]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sex without a Condom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmdf/pseuds/cmdf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis remembers the earlier days when they'd do this, back when they were teenagers with big dreams of getting the hell out of sleepy old Carnation, before they moved to the city, and Jade went to school, then graduated and became an RN at Swedish. </p>
<p>After six years, it's familiar, settling down onto his pillow with her, talking about their hours spent apart over a bowl. In fact, it’s what he looks forward to most when he’s shifting boxes of gluten–free pasta, or reorganizing pyramids of organic red onions.</p>
<p>“I had lunch with one of the residents yesterday.” Jade picks up the pipe from his chest and lights up another hit from the bowl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Sun Hits

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Finally- I've been looking forward to writing this particular pairing for a while. I can't really elaborate why any further.
> 
> This is short, mostly porn, I am sorry. Title is also taken directly from a [Slowdive song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xc9qO9Doa2o).
> 
> Like I've mentioned in previous segments, you don't need to read any of the previous parts to understand what is happening in here, but it may just give a more clear picture (and it would be nice if you did!)
> 
> If you'd like to check out my ficspiration blog for this series where I will post some drabbles and other   
> content, feel free to follow [here](http://likfury.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Many special thank you's to Maika, Kati, Katie, and Carolyn. You are all my propellers, keeping me move forward through this 'verse.

In Louis' honest opinion, the most perfect time of day to smoke a few bowls with his girlfriend in the wintertime is at 2:37 in the afternoon.

He's decided he loves the way the last of the muted daylight that's pouring through the window highlights her in all the right places, and the shadows that are cast against the illuminating halo outlining her body exaggerate the curve in her waist. 

Jade's already the most beautiful woman in the world, but right now, with him flat on his back in sweatpants and her straddling over his stomach, he doesn't think life could get any better than this. He can feel the weight of her knees shift the mattress beneath them as she makes herself comfortable in his lap.

They're breaking in her new piece today, a lovely little baby pink striped glass number she picked up herself from a shop in the U District. Louis runs his hands up the sides of her legs, warming over the smooth skin of her bare thighs. 

He’s watching the neon yellow strap of her new bra fall off her left shoulder as she catches the lighter for the first hit, resisting the urge to reach up and place the elastic back. Instead, Louis puts his hand flat on the skin of her stomach, feeling her expand under his touch with a deep breath. She doesn’t look down at him as he watches her face, just drops the lighter next to Louis’ hip to put her hand over his. 

She quickly sucks down another breath, and he can see all of the smoke she’s taken in swelling up under the sweet little curve of her breasts. He really wants to unhook her bra and draw lazy circles around her nipples, watch the light hairs on her arm stand up after he licks at his thumb. But he doesn’t say anything, resorts to tracing his fingertips up her ribcage to swipe over the edge of black lace and back down the side of her hip.

She tips her head back slowly, setting the pipe down on the center of Louis’ chest, and he goes back to rubbing the tops of her thighs as she exhales a cloud of smoke. Louis feels Jade grab hold of one of his hands, lacing their fingers together and squeezing them tight through the last of her breath. She smiles, teeth bright with her eyes still closed. He hears her slip out a low giggle.

“Oh, wow,” she says, “this is perfect.”

"Mmm, yeah?" Louis tries to sit up, but his shoulders are already sinking into his mattress. Effort to move too much is a low priority.

"Yes." She hiccups. Jade swipes the back of one hand across her forehead, the other allowing her fingers to rake through her long, honey blonde hair away from her face. "Oops. Excuse me."

Louis remembers the earlier days when they'd do this, back when they were teenagers with big dreams of getting the hell out of sleepy old Carnation, before they moved to the city, and Jade went to school, then graduated and became an RN at Swedish. 

After six years, it's familiar, settling down onto his pillow with her, talking about their hours spent apart over a bowl. In fact, it’s what he looks forward to most when he’s shifting boxes of gluten–free pasta, or reorganizing pyramids of organic red onions.

“I had lunch with one of the residents yesterday.” Jade picks up the pipe from his chest and lights up another hit from the bowl.

“How was it?” Louis draws his thumbs over her hips, pad catching at the delicate lace of her panties. He slips one underneath the band, snapping it playfully against her skin.

Jade turns her head to blow out a few thick, cloudy rings. She shifts her hips, sitting down more firmly on his hips. Louis tries to snatch at them, watching the smoke fade through his fingers.

“Eh,” she shrugs her shoulders. “Everything at the caf was horrible. We ended up at the Frye.”

“The Frye?”

Louis remembers going on one of his first dates with Jade there after they moved to the city together. They were just small town freshmen, no strangers to Seattle, just unaccustomed to being residents amongst the urban sprawl. 

It was the opening night of a new exhibition at the museum. Louis went more for the endless offerings of dainty hors d'oeuvres and wine than the video installations from a rising artist living in SouthEast Asia. He and Jade hardly fit in amongst the pure black ensembles, scuffling into the rotunda from the crisp March air with their scuffed up Chuck Taylors. But nobody fussed with the two of them, just the security guards that made sure they kept their drinks in the upstairs lounge and away from the galleries.

They’d gone back the the Frye every so often, not only because it was free, but as a quiet sanctuary in the heart of the city.

“Mhmm,” she circles her hips. He turns his face into his pillow, toes curling at the dry brush of cotton against his cock. “They have some stuff visiting from Munich. We should go check it out soon.”

"Sculpture?" Louis wriggles his hips up against her. She plants her hands on the center of his chest, hand grabbing at a fistful if his shirt.

"Paintings," she rocks her hips forward again, breath hitching, "th–they're paintings."

"I'm not working Monday. We can go then."

"I have a double shift, and they're closed on Mondays."

"Fuck." Louis pushes his palms down on her thighs. He can feel himself getting harder with each rock of her hips, cock swelling up under his sweats.

"Yeah," Jade whispers, "Wednesday?"

She's falling forward, the tips of her hair brushing up the plane of his stomach. The ends are soft, freshly cut, tickling at his skin. She's wrinkled his tee up under his armpits, palms smoothing over the hairs trailing across his chest. He can feel her hot breaths searing into his skin as she picks up her rhythm.

"Hey–hey, baby?" Louis gasps in time with a particularly delicious grind down onto his now hard dick. Louis grabs at her shoulders. "Can we slow down and talk about this later?" 

He cups her face and looks into her big, brown eyes, rocking his hips up in a tight circle as she puts on the brakes. He watches her eyes flutter closed to a helpless moan.

"Yeah,” she lets out, already sounding breathless, “yes we should." Jade opens her eyes again just before she bends forward into a kiss. 

Louis swears he can taste the apricot-Dijon from her lunch on the corner of her mouth. It's sweet and spicy, like the first cloudless day of spring.

But he knows he's crazy, that it'd be impossible to have the remnants of a turkey and apricot sandwich on her tongue the day after. He knows that's her favorite selection from the menu (though he prefers the grilled cheddar sandwich for himself), he has tasted it on her lips enough times that he's sure he really could imagine tasting it merely at the thought of it.

Louis can feel Jade's hand slip around the back of his neck, squeezing ever so gently as she nips at his jaw with her teeth. Her unpolished nails on her other hand are blunt, skating down his bare arm and biting into his forearm. He wishes she could dig a mark into his skin, make a light scratch that would fade a few days after. It’d be a stamp, a private souvenir of sorts.

He props himself up on one wobbling elbow to kiss at her hairline, can feel his shirt drop down his stomach and the drag of his stubble against her cheek. Louis wants to fall back down again, head feeling too heavy to be upright. Jade grabs onto his face, palms warming his cheeks, like she knows he wants to fall down again. Her hair drapes over the sides of his ears as she kisses his lips again, her tongue slipping into his mouth. He brushes a strand of hair behind her ear as he strains to sit himself up higher. He skates his hand down her back, thumb catching on the lace of her bra before settling on the small of her back. Louis pulls her closer to kiss her deeper. 

His chest aches, probably from the strain of holding himself half up and half down, reclined on his arms but needing to meet Jade’s lips halfway. Louis hasn’t seen her in a few days, and this eager energy buzzing through every touch they make is setting him alight. She lets out another low moan as she grinds against his dick, and if he wasn’t so hard right now, he’d have settled for kissing the rosey balm from her lips and marathoning _That 70s Show_ with some Dominos for the rest of the evening.

Louis pulls away from her lips to lick across her collarbone. He stops at the end of her shoulder to nip and suck away at the smooth skin.

“Shit,” Jade sighs, panting into his ear, “Baby–”

He moves his hands down to the side of her hip, forefinger slipping into the thin band of her hot pink lace panties. She rolls her hips down on him again with more intent, leaving him no choice to groan into her shoulder. He lets go of the band to hear it snap against her hip. He flattens his hand over her stomach, fingers dipping into the front of her panties.

“Well then.” Jade puts her hands firmly on Louis’ shoulders. She leans back to make space between them.

Louis cocks an eyebrow, sliding his fingers lower over the patch of hair, lace stretching against the back of his hand. He licks his lips, watching the rise and fall of her chest pick up as he dares to slip his middle finger between her. Jade’s nodding slowly, big brown eyes blinking as he slides his finger back and forth through her slick.

“This good?” he asks.

“Mmhmm.” He feels her squeeze at his shoulder.

He watches her eyes finally give in and close, savoring the dark shadow of her lashes fanning over the top of her cheeks. Louis can feel those minute swivels of her hips circling over his wrist as he slips his finger into her. Jade leans forward for a sloppy, open mouthed kiss. 

“And this?” He takes his time with her, familiar to the cadence of her escalating breaths.

“B-better.” She stutters, squeezing her eyes shut when he pulls out to rub his forefinger alongside his middle.

“Thought so,” he says, pushing two fingers in this time. She darts her eyes open with a quiet gasp. He’s done this a million times, an expert in Jade, knows exactly how she needs it.

“Lou–mmm–that’senough!” she stutters as he curls his fingers. He stops, keeping them buried inside, can feel her throbbing around them.

“Did you just–”

“No,” she’s pulling at Louis’ shirt again, hips rocking against his fingers.

“You were so close.” He curls them again on reflex.

“Oh, god,” she wraps a hand around his wrist to pull his fingers out. “I am–just–not yet.”

"Ah, you're gonna wait today."

Jade winks, pushing at his chest for him to land back onto his pillow. He wipes her off onto the hip of his sweatpants, nearly knocking over Jade's new piece that was resting there. Everything is still packed in the pipe when he brings his other hand across his body to move the piece to the floor, next to the mattress.

He feels the cotton of his sweats drag lower on his hips, air rushing down his exposed skin. Jade's pulls at the waistband to take an exaggerated peak inside.

"No boxers?"

"Don't act so surprised," he shrugs, blush still biting at his cheeks. "You'd think after six years..."

"Thank you." Is all she responds with before slipping his sweats down lower. Louis arches up to feel them stretch over and down his ass.

His cock is hard, red tip flushed and leaking against his hip. Jade takes it in her hand giving it a few strokes. Louis lets out a sigh of relief, mouth falling open when she teases her thumb over the head. Jade giggles, dipping down to kiss his cheek. Her hand rakes up the side of his rib and under his shirt, bunching it back up under his arms. She presses a light kiss to the center of his chest then leans over to his ear.

“I don’t wanna get up,” she whispers, lips brushing his ear, “my legs are too heavy.”

Louis turns to nose at her jaw, nodding. He puts a hand back between her legs to press at the damp spot on her panties. He hooks his fingers on one side to pull them over. Jade’s already lining up the head of his cock, settling down onto him as her lace drags against the side of him.

“ _Fuck_.” Louis groans, stilling as she sinks down lower.

"When's Niall coming home?"

Louis pinches his eyes closed, fingers digging into the top of her thighs. "Why are we talking about Niall?"

Jade slips a strap of her bra off one shoulder, starting to lift up from his cock, "I'm gonna take my time."

That's a promise, and it wouldn't stop her even if Niall was walking through the door. Six years ago, they'd never have been this confident. They were still too shy to ask for what they'd wanted from each other, stuck in missionary with a helping of calculated kisses.

Today, Jade wears a crown of light, movements smooth as she reaches behind herself to unhook her bra. She tosses it somewhere into the corner near his three pairs of sneakers, each nearing their end from years of wear.

He reminds her how beautiful she is between a string of curses, still savors the way his stomach drops when she smiles and cards through her hair before throwing her head back.

Jade is the only person he has ever fallen in love with. For as long as they've been together, building their lives around each other, it's been impossible for Louis to ever imagine them no longer being together. 

When he laces his fingers with hers, he gives them tight squeeze, bringing his hips up to meet with her rhythm. Louis grits his teeth as Jade rakes her fingertips down the center of his chest, feels his heart flutter when she lets out a soft moan. 

She brings their hands up to her mouth, tilting her head to the side to lay a feathery kiss onto his thumb. Jade brings them to her chest, resting them over her heart, swears he can feel it thumping in time with the rest of their movements.

“Do–do you remember,” Jade pants, shivering as Louis swipes the pad of his thumb over her nipple, “that time I–”

He watches her close her eyes, brows knit tightly closed as she squeezes around his cock. Louis bites back another groan, dropping his hands to her waist. He can feel the hot swell of arousal clouding his brain, choking through each gasping breath as he arches up into Jade’s touch, back bowing and body stunned as he grips at the bedsheet.

“Shit,” he gasps, “oooh, _shit_ Jade.”

“Are you–”

“Y–” he comes with a long, drawn out moan. Jade’s tight and hot around him, her legs a warm vise, bracketing his hips. She stays still in his lap, eyes opening with her palms flat on the top of her thighs. “Oh, babe.”

“Must have been doing something right.”

“Did you come, too?”

She’s looking down at herself as she slowly lifts herself up. Louis sees the last of the sunlight filter through the window and between her thighs, a thin string of his own come breaking between her and the tip of his cock.

“Not today,” she says with a short smile.

“I'm sorry, baby. Wanna come ride my face now?” Louis offers, giving what he hopes is his best smolder.

"It's really okay," she says. He can feel her thighs tense up beside him as she helps herself up. “I'm just going to shower.”

Louis kicks off his sweats, sitting back up onto his bed to search for the pipe on the side of the mattress. He throws his shirt and flicks the lighter, taking a fresh hit with what’s left in the piece. He can hear Jade twisting the shower taps on, spray hitting the wall tiles, and then softening against her body. He tries to push away the last time anyone in the house even bothered to scrub down the bathroom, so he lights up one last hit.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to check out my ficspiration blog for this series where I will post some drabbles and other   
> content, feel free to follow [here](http://likfury.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
